


Our Little Getaway

by Quinn_is_Here



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, first fic here!! excited, hope you all enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_is_Here/pseuds/Quinn_is_Here
Summary: Lest and Leon take an evening away from everything.
Relationships: Lest/Leon (Rune Factory 4)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Our Little Getaway

Standing by the castle doorway, picnic basket in hand, Lest waited. It was a clear and hot summer evening, and the prince was looking forward to a relaxing time with a friend.

Well, maybe ‘relaxing’ was the wrong term. ‘Interesting’ was much more fitting, as he was about to spend his evening with Leon, a good friend and… well, crush.

Lest had had a crush on Leon since he first saw him, mostly for his looks, and then he got to know him. His teasing, joking, and all around demeanor was very alluring to the prince.

He spotted the fox man as he ascended the stairs to the square, fanning himself with the peacock feathers he always carried with him. Leon met Lest’s gaze, a smirk coming across his face. Lest walked to him, meeting him halfway.

“Eager as ever, I see.” Leon smiled. “Already here so early?”

Lest rubbed the back of his neck and felt himself heat up. “Well, I got all of my work done, so I decided to get everything ready and wait! Besides, you’re early too.”

“You’ve got me there.” Leon said. “So, your majesty, where are you planning for us to spend the evening?”

“Just follow me.” The prince replied, moving toward Selphia’s gates. The fox man followed by his side as they made their way towards Yokmir Forest, just east of the city.

After clearing out a few monsters and gates, Lest led him to the waterfall. Taking his shield, he lifted it up under the water, revealing a small cave, and motioned for Leon to go through.

“After you.”

Leon carefully ducked and stepped into the cavern. Lest soon joined him, lowering the shield away from the waterfall. The male laid it against the wall of the cave before continuing to go in deeper. He seemed to have been there plenty of times, as he knew the way in the dark, and had a little place set up already.

Lest lit a candle and set it down on a makeshift table made of logs. “Welcome to my little getaway.”

“My, my, who would have thought that you’d have a secret hideout?” Leon scanned the area. “Is this where you and Frey relax?”

The prince chuckled at the mention of his sister. “Frey doesn’t actually know about this place!”

Leon raised his brow. “Really? Who does?”

“Me. Well, and you now, of course.” A slight flush of red covered his face as he spoke. “No one else.”

The fox man lifted his fan over his face in an attempt to hide his small blush. A place so secret that not even family knew? My, my.

“It’s mighty interesting that you trust me with this secret place. Good choice on not picking Kiel. You could tell him something at 8 and it would be around town by 8:10.”

Lest laughed as he set the basket down to spread a blanket out. He sat, motioning for Leon to do so as well. As the other male joined him, the prince emptied the basket, placing down some juice, some fish, and a bowl of fresh strawberries from his and Frey’s farm.

“Quite the spread there.”

“Did I go overboard?”

“No, no.” Leon set his fan down, grabbing a strawberry and plucking off the leaves. “I think this is just perfect for this time of day.”

He flashed another smile. Was he being too obvious, perhaps? An evening picnic in a secret area, just the two of them? Maybe he didn’t even see it that way…

“Is that grilled lamp squid?”

Lest snapped back into the moment. He nodded. “Oh! Yes, Xiao mentioned you enjoyed rainbow trout and lamp squid, and I’ve seen you eat rainbow trout plenty of times, so I decided to make some for you! I didn’t catch it though, since I don’t know where to find it, and I had to get help from Frey to make it, but—”

“It’s delicious!” He chimed, eyes practically sparkling in the dim lighting. He had already begun eating it, continuing to dig in. Lest smiled, relieved that his cooking was good, and began to eat a bit of the rockfish stew he made.

They continued their conversation as they ate, the fish, juice, and strawberries soon disappearing. They continued on from there, with Leon helping Lest pack up the dirty dishes and blanket into the basket. This time, Leon held up the shield for Lest to slip through and followed him after.

It was dark by this point, the forest quiet and clear. For summer, the night was cool and refreshing.

“That was very lovely, Lest.” Leon smiled. “We should do it again sometime.”

“We should!” Lest stopped. “Actually, I’d really like that.”

“Then we shall! And next time, I’ll help with preparations.”

“That’d be great! But, uh… I have one more thing for you.”

“Oh?” Leon watched curiously as Lest reached not into the basket, but his backpack, and pulled out a small bouquet of charm blues and pom-pom grass.

“I’ve been… meaning to tell you this for a while? And I kind of thought today would be a good opportunity to, since, you know, we’d be alone and I could spare any humility…” Lest sighed. “Sorry, um… what I’m trying to say is that I really, really like you, Leon.”

The male was simply standing there, in shock, face red. His glance went from the flowers to Lest, then to the flowers again. He coughed.

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Say whatever you need to?”

Leon smiled, then began to laugh. Lest worried for a moment before Leon brushed some of his brown hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

“I feel the same way.”

Lest’s eyes were probably the ones to sparkle now, and his whole face lit up. Dropping the basket, he hugged Leon, who returned the embrace.

“I’m so relieved… I was really worried that I did this for nothing…”

“So you planned confessing from the start?” Leon asked, backing up from the hug a bit and cupping Lest’s face.

“Well… yes, I did.”

“Well lucky for you, it worked. Wasn’t the main reason I fell for you, but it was lovely spending time with you.” His thumb brushed the prince’s cheek. “May I?”

Lest blinked before nodding. “Yes! Yes, of course.” He felt himself heat up as Leon leaned down, meeting him with a kiss. He grasped at the metal collar around the fox man’s neck as he deepened the kiss. One of Leon’s hands rested on the back of his head, stroking his hair. They pulled away breathless.

“...oh, wow.” Leon muttered, a smile on his face. “We really should do this more often…”

“We don’t need to go on picnics for me to kiss you.” The prince laughed.

The man blushed even more. “I know that, but we really should. I’d… I’d really like going on more dates with you.”

“Yeah…” Lest squeezed the other’s hand. “I’d love to do that.”

Leon smiled softly, picking up the dropped basket as they set off on their way to town. Shortly after leaving the forest, the prince spoke up.

“So… I guess we’re dating now, huh?”

“I’d hope so, otherwise kissing you would be awkward.”

Lest chuckled and leaned his head against Leon’s shoulder as they continued onward. They stopped at Lest’s door to exchange good nights.

“Tonight was really nice!”

“That it was.” Leon have a slight bow. “Good night, love.”

Lest blinked, flustered. He watched as Leon turned to walk away. “Wait!”

The other turned around and walked back to him. “Yes?”

Lest planted a quick kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight! Uh… Leo!”

The fox man raised his eyebrows before chuckling. “I’m happy to see you returning pet names, minx. I won’t go easy on trying to fluster you with them.”

The prince smiled. “Good night, Leon.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! There was no beta read from anyone else so there’s probably a typo or two in there somewhere that I missed, ha...


End file.
